


What if he gave up?

by Neko_Lover88



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Depressing Story, Don't Like Don't Read, cruel cram students, cruel yukio mentioned, depressed rin, idk what this is, major character death maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lover88/pseuds/Neko_Lover88
Summary: hey people this is just a random thought that popped into my head while listening to my ultra sad emo music on the couch while sorting sock, lets not mention the fact that i am as sick as a dog and my head feels like it is full of bees..... so excuse any bad writing or OOCingness.





	What if he gave up?

As Rin sat at the top of his dorm building, the Koma sword by his side, he thought back to the reactions that the other Ex-wires gave him when they realised his parentage after the battle with Amaimon and how Yukio had only just started to act like normal before turning into the cold, indifferent stranger that had shown up after Satan had killed Shiro at the monastery a few months before. "This is all my fault if I didn't exist then Father Fujimoto would still be alive and Satan would never have felt the need to possess so may people during the blue night so Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima would all still have their families, not mention the fact that Yukio would never have got his temptaint and so would never have become an exorcist." Rin thought sadly." let's not forget the fact that Kuro would still have his friend and Yukio would have had the chance to live a normal life, maybe I should just die." Rin added to the growing list of things he could have prevented in his head. Inside the dorm, Kuro was wondering when Rin was going to come back down and feed him, and if he would ever tell him what was wrong.

Across the other side of True Cross Academy inside their normal Cram school classroom with Yukio, Shiemi decided to be brave for once and stand up to others to bring something to their attention. "Hey has anyone seen Rin lately I still haven't thanked him from stopping Amaimon from killing me yet." Yukio stopped mid-lecture as Bon immediately shot down any hope of saving Rin." No, and frankly I don't see why we should even bother I mean he is a demon after all and he was probably only saving us so he could kill us later like he did to Paladin Fujimoto." Bon sneered while Yukio paled realizing that they were all acting like complete idiots and Rin was more than likely sad, maybe even depressed. "So four-eyed chicken you finally snapped out of your little funk, what did it take last time Mephisto telling you what actually happened or was it the fact that last time you saw all those scars he hides from everyone." Shura spoke up from where she was sitting in the back of the classroom." What scars?? The demon doesn't have any I mean he is almost always in short-sleaved shirts so we would see them all right." Izumo jumped in talking loudly to stop Bon from continuing his fight with the little blond Tamer. Shura watched as Yukio looked confused and the students froze. " No Rin is too smart for that, he hides them on his stomach and thighs so people can't see them that easily," Shura informed that class. "That is so obviously a lie in order to scar a demon he would need holy metal." Bon shouted from his seat as he shot up and leaned forwards on the desk." Ah but my dear students you forget one thing Rin is from a Monastery and he is an exorcist, I'm sure that he would have found at least one of our dear Yukio's blades by now if not he has the Koma sword does he not, plus lets add the fact that he is also half-human." Mephisto said as he appeared in a puff of pinkish smoke. Yukio thought back to the last time he saw Rin shirtless and realized it had been at least a year since Rin had stopped changing his clothes around other people." Mephisto and Shura could have a point I mean when was the last time anyone of us saw Okumura shirtless." Shima stated. " One year." Yukio replied as the others all said "never". Shura shrugged and answered them as they all looked towards the last two adults." Three days ago when I tricked him into falling into a lake." while Mephisto responded "Yesterday when I told him that if he didn't pull himself together the Vatican was going to put a price on his head, might I say that when he lifted his shirt and showed me what was underneath following the mumble of ' Maybe I should do it for them for the price of the other Ex-wires' Bill for their schooling' as he walked out." At this everyone turned pale and shot towards the door in hopes that their assumption would be wrong.

Meanwhile back on the roof of the Abandoned dorms Rin had pulled his sword from its scabbard while holding his flames in thanks to his training in secret and with Shura. with a mournful glance at the window below where he knew Kuro would be waiting for his return, Rin held the sword towards him and whispered the spell he had found to incinerate his soul at death to stop it from going to both Gehenna and Heaven, one to keep what was left of his humanity and two because he felt like he didn't deserve anything better. with one last look around, Rin thrust the blade through his stomach in a fatal blow while mumbling the last verse of the bible he had ever heard his wonderful Father Fujimoto as he felt himself fade he dipped his hand into the blood surrounding him and wrote on the wall ~To those who thought they knew me I was the devil, To those who did know me I was the sadist, but to those who knew my soul I was the saint. those who feel guilty don't. Those who are sad be happy once more. I realize what I was put on this earth to do and I accept this responsibility with open arms. May your lives be full of joy and forgiveness to those who understand and those who don't. This is the last advice of Rin Okumura to all those in the world. Amen.~ With his final goodbye written down and safe from the blood flow Rin let his body finally give out and his heart to slow enough to let is brain die. As Rin took his last breath on Earth he whispered: "May Satan die and the evil demons rot in Gehenna for all eternity."

As the Exorcists and Ex-wires burst through the roof door, They saw Rin's body catch alight and explode into a million shiny blue crystals. As they all cried, they each picked up a larger chunk of what was left of their beloved friend and family member before vowing to make each piece into a necklace and remember what they did, so not to do it ever again.

 

~the end~


End file.
